


He Saw The Best

by Deso_Cane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Voldemort, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deso_Cane/pseuds/Deso_Cane
Summary: He found the good in Voldemort and the bad in Dumbledore.





	He Saw The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Different fandom, longer one shot!

The words let his mouth and he instantly regretted telling them. They had stared in disgust but that quickly was replaced with anger. They shouted. Cursing him to the deepest pits of hell. They blamed him. Thought his "fucked up" partner had placed an imperio on him somehow. But they all knew that wouldn't have worked.

But they didn't know. They didn't know what their beloved leader had done. The manipulative man killed his parents, set them up. He sent him to an abusive house hold. All because he wanted "the perfect pawn". He made them all believe that his partner was dark, that if they didn't kill him, the world would end.

But he knew. He saw though his manipulative lies. He found the truth and realized they were all wrong.

He found the good in Voldemort and the bad in Dumbledore.


End file.
